We Were Young People
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: Journey inside Naruto's life as he lives an exciting life in Australia. A NarutoGundam Seed Destiny crossover with some original Gundam Seed cast.


I'd like to welcome you all to this story of "We Were Young People", where Naruto and co. will experience living in Australia, as well as going to high school there. Here's the character info for this story:

Naruto Uzumaki  
Age: 17  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: Head boy, Head Chief Marshal in the School Intelligence Unit.  
Comments: Clever prodigy in all academical subjects. Current leader of the Special Cases Squad. Frequent target of love struck girls.

Sasuke Uchiha  
Age: 17  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: Prefect, Agent in the School Intelligence Unit.  
Comments: A born gangster, but also a clever prodigy. Not as smart as Naruto, and lived in Sydney all his life.

Sakura Haruno  
Age: 17  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: Prefect  
Comments: A leader in a so called 'clique', which consists of Sasuke fan girls.

Shikamaru Nara  
Age: 17  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: Agent in the School Intelligence Unit  
Comments: A born strategist, and chess tournament champion.

Choji Akimichi  
Age: 17  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: none  
Comments: Helps a lot in the school cafeteria.

Ino Yamanaka  
Age: 17  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: Prefect  
Comments: Second in command of the Uchiha fan girls 'clique' unit.

Neji Hyuga  
Age: 18  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: Prefect, Head Chief Marshal in the School Intelligence Unit.  
Comments: Considered Naruto's best friend, since they study together and get top marks. A leader in the Spyhunter Squad.

Rock Lee  
Age: 18  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: none  
Comments: a star athlete in track and field.

Tenten Akagi  
Age: 18  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: none  
Comment: a star athlete in archery.

Hinata Hyuga  
Age: 17  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: Operative in the School Intelligence Unit  
Comment: a shy woman that has lack of self-esteem. Has a wild crush on Naruto.

Kiba Inuzuka  
Age: 17  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: Operative in the School Intelligence Unit  
Comment: a basic dog lover who hopes to become a vet.

Shino Aburame  
Age: 18  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: Double O Agent in the School Intelligence Unit  
Comment: a bug lover who hopes to become an insectologist.

Others will play a minor role, but here's some secondary characters that would play a major role:

Steven McCaskill  
Age: 18  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: Double Agent in the School Intelligence Unit  
Comments: a star player in football

Julia Wedgeback  
Age: 18  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: Head Girl, Head Chief Marshal in the School Intelligence Unit  
Comments: A female prodigy in all academical subjects. Has competition from some girls who would go out with Naruto. A leader in the Gangbuster Squad.

Amelia Brisbane  
Age: 17  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: Undercover Agent in the School Intelligence Unit  
Comments: An effective agent when it comes to busting gang plans and drug imports. Also has competition with the Naruto fan girls.

Michael Biggsfront  
Age: 17  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: Sleeper agent  
Comments: An effective agent in the field of gangs.

This could be a NarutoOC pairing, but I would encourage you all to give me who should be Naruto's true love. They go to a school called North Carpentaria Secondary School. There is a special unit that takes care of security called the School Intelligence Unit. Note that I will include the OCs from my other stories such as Of Demons and Coordinators. On another plus side, I will make this story a crossover with Gundam Seed Destiny. Here's the OCs from other stories that will play in this story:

Shinosuke Asuka  
Age: 18  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: Prefect, Double O Agent in the School Intelligence Unit  
Comments: Had an older cousin that graduated from North Carpentaria three years ago. Also has another cousin in the same grade. Best friends with Naruto and Neji, and also a top prodigy in academics.

Mayu Asuka (Gundam Seed Destiny, not on Demons and Coordinators)  
Age: 17  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: Double O Agent in the School Intelligence Unit  
Siblings: Shinn Asuka (Graduated), Shinosuke Asuka (currently in school)  
Comments: Had an older brother that graduated from North Carpentaria three years ago. Had a cousin that is in the same grade.

Amaya Musashi  
Age: 18  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: Double O Agent in the School Intelligence Unit  
Comments: A female top prodigy in academics, as well as a top rising agent in the School Intelligence Unit.

Here's the other people that would be in the story, but may not be important, unless indicated otherwise:

Tayuya Hawke (I made her Luna and Meyrin's cousin in this fic)  
Age: 18  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: a gang member of Sound Four  
Siblings: Lunamaria Hawke (Graduated), Meyrin Hawke (Graduated)  
Comments: The only brains in the Sound Five Gang. Has competition over other girls in regards to Naruto. Has older cousins that graduated four and three years ago.

Jirobo Westenfluss (I made him Heine's younger brother)  
Age: 18  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: a gang member of Sound Five  
Siblings: Heine Westenfluss (Graduated)  
Comments: The muscle in the Sound Four Gang. Has older brother that graduated five years ago.

Sakon Neider (I made him Auel's cousin)  
Age: 18  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: a gang leader in the Sound Five  
Siblings: Ukon Neider (currently in school), Auel Neider (Graduated)  
Comments: The leader in the Sound Five Gang. Has a twin brother that also attends North Carpentaria, and an older cousin that graduated three years ago.

Ukon Neider (look above beside Sakon)  
Age: 18  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: a gang leader in the Sound Five  
Siblings: Sakon Neider (currently in school), Auel Neider (Graduated)  
Comments: The second in command in the Sound Five Gang. Has a twin brother that also attends North Carpentaria, and an older cousin that graduated three years ago.

Kidomaru Hahnenfuss (I made him Shiho's younger brother)  
Age: 18  
Grade: Year 12  
Status: A gang member of the Sound Five  
Siblings: Shiho Hahnenfuss (Graduated)  
Comments: The interrogator in the Sound Five Gang. Has an older sister that graduated four years ago.

Final note: since this story will take place in Australia, I will need some help from any Australian fanfiction writers regarding Australian educational system, as well as Australian holidays. Thx.


End file.
